The playing of games of skill and chance have always been a source of interest on the part of most persons, young or old, and new and novel games are eagerly sought and played. The present invention is a game set which is easily understood and can be played by anyone including children both indoors and out of doors. It includes a very minimum of parts and can be assembled at low cost. Thus, there is a main element in the form of a cone with a ring member seated thereon, which is thrown into the air and it is to be retrieved on the cone before a ball which is also thrown reaches the ground.